Jeux nocturnes
by Rieval
Summary: Snippet pour ma fic' Jeux de mains, SLASH, McShep. Chapître 5 un peu plus HOT que le reste, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Informations nocturnes_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : **NC-17, SLASH**

**Pairing** : McShep (pour les non initiés, McKay/Sheppard).

**Résumé** : qui a besoin d'un résumé ! snippet pour ma fic' Jeux de vilains.

**Note **: comme Jeux d'enfants ne contiendra pas de scène slash, je me fais pardonner avec ce petit lémon …

**Disclaimer** : ABRACADABRA … Hum, non, ça ne marche pas, y sont toujours pas à moi, la magie ça craint !

**ooOOoo**

**« La mesure de l'amour c'est d'aimer sans mesure »**

_Saint-Augustin, 354-430, Evêque et père de l'Eglise chrétienne._

**John **

Rodney était sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin, relâché par un Carson au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il faut dire que Rodney n'était pas un patient facile : traitant les infirmières de « vampires », les médecins de « sorciers vaudou » et globalement se plaignant pour tout et de tout, jusqu'à la couleur de sa chemise d'hôpital, arguant que le rouge le grossissait et le faisait ressembler à une sorte de « père noël intergalactique ».

C'était donc un Docteur Beckett souriant et particulièrement soulagé qui avait vu arriver le Major Sheppard dans son infirmerie, pour le « relever de ses fonctions ». Rodney avait levé les yeux au ciel à cette expression : un médecin ne se devait-il pas entièrement à ses patients ? Si. Alors, pourquoi Carson faisait-il autant de chichis !

John avait récupéré ses affaires. Ordinateur portable, dossiers en tout genre et une espèce de petit bidule aux couleurs flashy que Rodney s'était empressé de lui retirer des mains. Il s'était mit à marmonner entre ses dents et à inspecter le petit objet dans tous les sens.

John ne lui avait même pas demandé ce que c'était.

Il avait juste regardé Rodney manipuler l'objet, ses longs doigts caressant la surface plane, rose fuschia, s'arrêtant parfois sur une encoche ou sur un bouton. John avait fixé, comme hypnotisé, les mouvements de ces mains, allant et venant, si pâles sur la couleur criarde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être un objet Ancien : cela aurait signifié se faire tripoter toute la journée par Rodney, sentir ses mains sur lui, sa chaleur.

Et puis Rodney s'était retourné et lui avait souri. Malgré les bleus, malgré la fatigue, malgré la douleur, il lui avait souri.

John avait alors reposé sur le lit tout ce qu'il tenait et l'avait attiré à lui. Rodney s'était raidi et avait tenté d'échapper à son étreinte. Il avait ouvert la bouche, certainement pour protester ou lui poser une question, et John l'avait tout simplement coupé en l'embrassant.

Un baiser brutal, presque désespéré.

Rodney n'avait pas résisté. Il avait juste pris la main de John et l'avait posée sur sa propre poitrine, paume à plat. John avait fini par rompre le baiser mais sa main était restée un moment sur le torse de Rodney, juste au dessus de son cœur. Il avait fini par relever les yeux, et l'air presque embarrassé, l'avait relâché.

Rodney n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait juste longuement regardé, puis il l'avait pris par la main et amené ici, dans ses quartiers.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux, sur le lit.

Rodney était toujours silencieux.

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il la regarda un moment avant de la guider vers la petite fermeture éclair de son tee-shirt. Les mains sur celles de John, il aida celui-ci à le déshabiller, lentement, comme s'ils avaient toute l'éternité devant eux. Il souriait toujours. Un sourire lumineux. Magique. Sensuel.

Rodney fut bientôt nu devant John, agenouillé sur le lit.

« Carson dit que je dois absolument rester au repos. »

Il se pencha vers John et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul. »

Rodney s'allongea sur le dos. Le sourire était toujours là. Quasi hypnotique. Ensorcelant.

John tendit une main tremblante vers le corps qui se trouvait devant lui, offert, vulnérable, vivant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui en émanait et cette chaleur le pénétrait complètement.

Elle l'enivrait.

Il posa la main sur l'estomac de Rodney, sa paume se soulevait et se baissait à chaque respiration. Il caressa la peau, sensible à chaque imperfection, à chaque courbe.

Il se pencha et pris une grande inspiration. Transpiration, café, dentifrice. Rodney sentait la vie.

John passa sa langue sur la peau de Rodney. Douce, salée. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux le goûter, pour sentir sa chaleur contre ses lèvres. Son esprit chantait _envieenvieenvieenvie_. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, concentrés sur cette seule mission : prouver que le corps qui se trouvait là était en vie.

John se releva et passa un long moment juste à regarder le corps allongé là. Regarder les longues jambes, les hanches, la poitrine, les cils, les doigts.

« Tu vas passer la soirée à me regarder ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans la remarque. Pas de sarcasme. Juste le sourire, toujours _ce_ sourire.

« Peut-être. »

Et John sourit lui aussi.

Rodney leva la main vers lui mais John la stoppa et la reposa sur le lit.

« Ne bouge pas. »

John passa encore un long moment à l'observer, comme s'il ne lassait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Comme s'il avait besoin de tout enregistrer, au cas ou …

« John.»

Silence.

« John, _touche moi_. »

Il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix. Une prière. Une demande qui ne pouvait pas être ignorée.

John reprit son exploration, posant ses mains à plat sur la peau tiède. Elles formaient un étrange contraste avec la pâleur du corps.

Trop pâle. Trop livide. Trop …

John se mit alors à caresser plus vigoureusement la peau, la faisant rougir, lui redonnant vie. Il entendit Rodney pousser un petit gémissement.

_Touche moi_.

Encore et encore, John tira, pinça, tortilla. Et chaque fois, il laissait une trace vive, chaude.

_Touche moi_.

Centimètre par centimètre. Peau, cheveux, poils, dents, ongle.

Explosion de sensations. Rouge. Chaud. Salé.

_Touche moi_.

Et John entendit enfin ce que Rodney lui disait.

_Aime moi. _

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : merci pour les reviews … et pour votre impatience, elle est le signe que vous aimez ce que vous lisez, que demander de plus !

**ooOOoo**

**Rodney**

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image. Deux yeux gris le fixaient, froids, cruels, inhumains.

Les yeux remplis de haine de Pierson le hantaient.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il était là, il pouvait presque sentir son souffle dans son cou, et le murmure de sa voix, égrenant le compte à rebours de son petit test.

Rodney avait essayé de penser à autre chose et avait demandé à Zelenka de lui apporter un des objets qu'ils avaient trouvé dans cette salle, quelques jours plus tôt. N'importe lequel pourvu que son esprit soit occupé, pourvu qu'il puisse oublier.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

La première fois qu'il avait été autorisé à prendre une douche seul, il avait fini, par terre, le souffle coupé, plié en deux. Crise d'angoisse. Rodney n'avait pas besoin du diagnostic de Carson pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il était devenu tout simplement incapable de regarder son propre corps. Chaque bleu, chaque ecchymose lui rappelait Pierson.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il avait à gérer une crise de ce type. Il avait déjà servi de souffre douleur et s'en était sorti. Seul (1). Alors pourquoi ne supportait-il même plus de se regarder dans un miroir ?

Et puis un matin, il compris.

John était là quand il s'était réveillé. Rodney avait voulu l'embrasser mais John avait eu un mouvement de recul. De recul. Comme s'il avait peur.

Ce matin là, il avait compris que contrairement à ce qui s'était passé plus de 20 ans auparavant, il n'était pas le seul impliqué.

John passait tous les jours. Tous les jours, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, sur le ton mi tendre mi moqueur qui les caractérisaient et tous les jours, Rodney voyait John souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, Carson le relâchait enfin, de l'infirmerie. Il resterait encore quelques jours au calme dans ses quartiers avant de pouvoir reprendre une activité normale.

_Normal_. Il n'y avait plus rien de normal.

Et Rodney ne savait pas comment faire pour changer ce qui s'était passé.

« Alors prêt ? »

John se trouvait là. Les mains sur les hanches, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rodney lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Carson expliqua brièvement à Rodney le contenu de son traitement pendant que John remballait ses affaires. Il était en train de manipuler le petit engin ancien que lui avait ramené Zelenka, le remuant dans tous les sens comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire salière.

Rodney se leva et lui prit des mains. Il n'avait pas voulu être brusque mais ils ignoraient encore quelle était sa fonction et avec le super gène de John on ne savait jamais. Il pouvait l'initialiser sans le vouloir.

Il grommela quelques instants dans sa barbe mais l'objet ne semblait pas avoir été mis en marche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa de le manipuler. Il pouvait sentir le regard de John dans son dos. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Il se retourna.

John le fixait avec un regard qu'il connaissait bien. Un regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

Du désir. C'était ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Et Rodney se prit à espérer. Il lui répondit avec un sourire. Celui qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

John s'approcha, il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Rodney sentit les dents de John sur ses lèvres, sa langue se fit possessive, Rodney pouvait à peine respirer. Il essaya un moment de repousser John. C'était trop. Des jours sans une caresse et maintenant _ça_. Mais John resserra son étreinte. Il fallait qu'ils reconnectent, et vite. Rodney eu, dieu seul sait comment, la présence d'esprit de prendre la main de John et de la placer contre sa poitrine.

Le geste eu l'effet escompté. Le baiser fut rompu.

John haletait, ses yeux étaient brillants.

Rodney prit une décision : ce soir, ils allaient _le_ faire ce soir. Il avait tout préparé pour ça. Tout était prêt le soir où Pierson l'avait enlevé (2).

Il entraîna John à travers les couloirs de la Cité. Arrivés dans ses quartiers, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. John ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien.

Rodney le cajola et bientôt, il se retrouva nu devant lui.

« Carson dit que je dois absolument rester au repos. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et s'allongea.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul. »

Et John s'était fort bien débrouillé. C'était étrange, comme refaire connaissance. Comme si c'était à nouveau leur première fois.

Et puis, John s'était arrêté et s'était mis à le regarder. Fixement.

« Tu vas passer la soirée à me regarder ? »

« Peut-être. »

Rodney voulait le toucher lui aussi, et tendit la main vers son visage, mais John ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il captura sa main et la reposa près de sa poitrine.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Les yeux verts de John voyagèrent sur son corps. Il restait immobile à genoux, aux côtés de Rodney.

Rodney avait l'impression de brûler. Il aurait du avoir froid mais il était en feu. Il fallait que John le touche. Il fallait qu'à eux deux ils effacent ce qui s'était passé sur cette plateforme sous la pluie.

« John.»

Le regard était si intense. Si fixe.

« John, _touche moi_. »

Ce fut comme si ce dernier n'avait attendu que ça. Une autorisation.

Les mains de John se mirent à explorer son corps. Avec précision. Comme s'il souhaitait en dessiner la carte. Bientôt les caresses se firent plus brusques. Elles laisseraient des marques.

Des marques qui viendraient effacer celles laissées par Pierson.

Lorsque John s'arrêta enfin, Rodney su qu'ils étaient prêts tous les deux.

**TBC**

(1) Voir Jeux d'enfants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** **1** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note **(pour la NBP 2 fantôme) : ouiiiii, bon, je trouvais que ça faisait un peu too much, alors j'avais enlever la note de bas de page, mais apparemment pas la référence dans le texte. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on poste à pas d'heure !

**Note 3** : ne me détestez pas, ce chapitre est court, mais je l'ai écrit en 5 minutes et j'avais envie de vous le faire partager aujourd'hui …

**ooOOoo**

**John **

Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Passion ? Folie ? Les deux étaient-ils si différents ?

Il aimait Rodney Mckay. « Passionnément, à la folie ». La comptine avait raison.

« John.»

Huhu. C'était lui, enfin, il pensait que c'était lui parce que pour le moment, il ne savait plus très bien ni qui il était ni … Il ne savait plus _rien_.

Sauf qu'il aimait Rodney Mckay.

Parce que Rodney Mckay était en vie. Parce que Rodney McKay lui souriait. Parce que …

« John ? »

Il n'y a pas d'abonné au numéro que vous avez demandé, John Sheppard est occupé, très occupé. Ses mains sont occupées, son esprit est occupé, son corps est occupé. Il vous rappellera plus tard. _Peut-être_ …

Folie.

C'était exactement ça : il était en train de devenir fou. Fou d'amour. Cliché, cliché, cliché.

« JOHN ! »

« Non. »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, surpris par cette réponse. Son silence cependant ne dura pas.

« Non ? Comment ça non ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire ! »

Il ne lui répondit même pas et l'embrassa. Ses dents titillèrent les lèvres, jouèrent avec la langue, engouffrèrent la bouche.

Une révélation : l'amour est cannibale. Et Rodney est un morceau de choix.

John se releva sur un coude. Rodney était nu devant lui et lui, lui était encore tout habillé.

Huhu. Pas bien ça, pas bien du tout, du tout.

Il ôta son tee-shirt en un seul mouvement, défit sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon, balançant chaque vêtement au hasard au fur et à mesure qu'il les enlevait et lorsqu'il fut enfin nu, il s'allongea sur Rodney, la tête sur sa poitrine.

La poitrine de Rodney se soulevait doucement. John pouvait entendre les battements de cœur et s'il se concentrait suffisamment, il était sûr qu'il pourrait aussi entendre le sang circuler dans ses veines, ses poumons se remplir d'oxygène ...

Une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux, caressa son cou, puis délicatement essuya ses joues. Elles étaient mouillées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de chagrin ou de joie. Sans doute un peu des deux.

« Shhhhh. Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant. Shhhh. »

La voix était douce, tendre.

John la joue sur le torse de Rodney étouffa un petit gloussement. Entendre Rodney jouer les mères poules était assez surprenant.

Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu s'endormir là, sur ce corps. Solide. Chaud. Rassurant.

La main continuait ses caresses.

John aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Rodney écarta ses jambes, pour lui permettre de s'allonger complètement sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras. John répondit à son étreinte, en l'enlaçant lui aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, un long moment, savourant l'instant présent. Rodney, la joue dans les cheveux de John. John, la tête sur la poitrine de Rodney.

Deux corps, un seul souffle.

« Passionnément, à la folie ». La comptine s'égrenait dans l'esprit de John, mais elle ne terminait jamais sa ronde … (2)

**TBC**

(2) En effeuillant une marguerite on chantonne, pour savoir si on aime ou si l'on est aimé : « je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie … **pas du tout** ! ». J'ignore l'origine de cette comptine, dommage !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note 1 **: Beuh, je l'avais oubliée cette petite histoire ! Non vraiment, pouf, envolée de mon esprit !

**Note 2 : **Hey, je me rend compte que je ne vous ai toujours pas donné le nom de ce cycle, en fait c'est Teli qui l'a trouvé : « **_Entrez dans le jeu …_** ». Vous trouverez cette ligne dans le trailer Jeux de mains/Jeux de vilains qu'elle a réalisé (pour moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii). Pour l'instant, ce cycle couvre : Jeux de mains, Jeux de vilains, Jeux d'enfants et je rebaptise Informations nocturnes en Jeux nocturnes.

**ooOOoo**

« John ? »

Hummmmm. John resserra son étreinte autour de Rodney. Il aimait se caler contre son dos, y enfouir sa tête. Rodney était plus carré et plus large d'épaule que lui, et surtout si _moelleux_. Bon, évidemment, il ne lui aurait pas dit ça comme ça, mais, si le scientifique avait pris un peu de muscles depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis, il avait aussi finit toutes les barres chocolatées de la réserve. Donc, poignées _d'amouuuuurr_. John y enfonça ses mains. Rodney McKay en couverture iso thermique. Très, très efficace.

« John ? »

Grmmpffff. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de répondre. Trop occupé à tester les poignées susmentionnées. Laquelle était la plus confortable ? Autour des hanches ? Ou bien peut-être …

« Hey ! »

Huhuhu. Chatouilleux ! Ca rajoutait au charme de la couverture. Une couverture qui gigote, surtout lorsque l'on fait ça ...

« Bon sang John stop …. »

… Ou bien ça …

Rodney finit par se relever. Oho. Regard noir, genre « recommence et tu parleras avec une voix de contre alto ».

« Oui, Rodney. »

John cligna des paupières pour accentuer l'effet d'innocence.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir. Il se leva – hummmmm, Rodney qui déambule tout nu, un spectacle unique, une représentation tous les soirs, voir une en mâtinée, et _un_ seul spectateur – farfouilla dans un des tiroirs de son petit bureau et revint vers le lit.

John essaya de voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se redressa sur un de ses coudes. Rodney était assis au bord du lit. John commença à caresser les courbes de son dos, de ses hanches, pour finir sur les fesses charnues. Rodney avait des fossettes. Juste deux petites fossettes sur chacune des petites joues rebondies de ses fesses qui n'apparaissaient que lorsqu'il était assis. John les trouvait super sexy.

« John. »

Le ton de la voix n'était ni suppliant ni interrogatif. C'était un ton sérieux. Celui qu'on utiliserait pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. John abandonna immédiatement les fossettes et s'assit sur le lit.

Il aperçu enfin ce que Rodney à la main. Ses sourcils se levèrent à l'unisson. Qu'est-ce que …

Rodney se tourna vers lui et lui tendit les deux items.

« J'en ai discuté avec Carson, je veux dire ce jour là, enfin, avant que … » il fit un geste vague de la main avant de reprendre, « _bref_, je pense que je dispose de suffisamment d'informations maintenant et … »

_Suffisamment_ _d'informations_ ? Mais de quoi … John regarda ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains : lubrifiant et condoms. Et il compris. La proverbiale petite ampoule apparue dans sa tête aussi clairement que s'il était un personnage de dessin animé.

Informations ? Il se rappela l'obscure conversation qu'il avait eue avec Beckett à propos _d'informations nocturnes_. Ouais, il n'y avait qu'un écossais pour pouvoir appeler des info. sur le sexe des « informations nocturnes ».

« Rodney, tu as discuté avec Carson de notre vie sexuelle ? »

Rodney le dévisagea un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Discuter n'est pas tout à fait le mot. J'avais besoin de renseignements précis et, disons, qu'un médecin est la personne idéale lorsqu'on a besoin d'informations à caractère physiologique. »

John écarquilla les yeux. Les choses étaient maintenant certaines : les écossais et les canadiens étaient fous. Informations nocturnes et informations physiologiques. N'importe quoi !

« C'est bien ce que je disais, Rodney, tu as discuté de notre vie _sexuelle_ avec Beckett ! »

« Mais non ! J'ai juste … »

« … chercher à obtenir des _informations_, je sais, je crois que j'ai compris. Bon sang ! »

John se leva et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. S'il avait pu claquer la porte, il l'aurait fait. Mais bien sûr, les atlantes n'avaient pas prévu que le claquage de porte fasse partie des moyens de relâcher la tension. Il prit appui sur le petit évier et soupira. Il regarda une fois encore ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, certainement fournis par le serviable Docteur Beckett.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était en colère. John n'appréciait pas que Rodney bavarde de sexe, pardon de leur vie sexuelle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sujet de conversation, ou d'un sujet tout court. Non pas que ça n'en soit pas un, enfin, oh et puis merde ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus de l'évier et il n'aima pas ce qu'il voyait. De la peur. Il n'était pas en colère, il avait la trouille !

Ils avaient fait l'amour mais pas encore … comme _ça_. Il ne parvenait même pas à le dire. Très adulte tout ça, vraiment !

John poussa un autre soupir. Il venait de se comporter comme un idiot. Et peut-être même un peu plus que ça. Que lui offrait Rodney ? Sa virginité. Il frissonna. Il avait la trouille, de l'acte, de ses conséquences, de tout. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait la maîtrise de cette relation, mais peut-être pas après tout. Et que faisait-il ? Il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain ! Il aurait voulu se foutre des baffes.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Rodney ne se trouvait plus sur le lit. Il était en train de se rhabiller.

« Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca me semble pourtant clair non, Major. »

Major ? Ouillleouillleouille. Il était temps de rattraper cette _énooooorme_ bourde. Et pour ça, les gestes étaient mieux que la parole. Surtout avec McKay.

Rodney était en train de remettre son pantalon. John se glissa juste derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras en enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

« Pardon. »

John sentit Rodney se raidir, prêt à se dégager de son étreinte, puis son corps se relâcha et une main vint se poser sur les siennes.

**TBC** (encore un chapitre : un petit Lemon, ça vous dit ?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Note **: merci pour les reviews (même de ceusses – que je ne nommerais pas – qui me font _gennnnntiment_ remarquer que je ne finis pas ce que je commence assez vite !)

**Note pour Bayas** : Petit 1, désolée de t'avoir pervertie (snif, encore une âme perdue !) ; petit 2, McKay n'est pas gros, disons qu'il est … _confortable_, du point de vue de John, bien sûr !

**ooOOoo**

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment : John le nez dans le cou de Rodney et Rodney … Rodney, silencieux.

« Rodney ? »

Silence.

« Rodney, je … Je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas … »

Rodney se dégagea doucement et retourna près du lit. John avait posé le lubrifiant et les condoms sur la petite table près du lit en sortant de la salle de bain. Rodney les prit et les remis dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il tournait toujours le dos à John.

« Je me suis trompé. »

Si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi tendu, John aurait certainement profité de cet étrange aveu complètement non-McKayen ! Seulement, le moment n'était pas à la moquerie.

« Je croyais que tu … » Rodney soupira, « Je pensais que nous étions prêts. Manifestement, ce n'est pas le cas. »

John s'approcha de lui et mis son menton sur son épaule. De profil, il pouvait voir les longs cils, les lèvres un peu pincées, le petit menton en galoche. Il prit la main qui se trouvait encore sur le bureau et la guida vers le petit tiroir, il lui fit l'ouvrir et récupérer les deux items.

Rodney poussa un soupir. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. John Sheppard le tombeur de ces dames, découvrait que finalement les courbes qu'ils préféraient incluaient des seins et, des hanches pleines et … tout le reste. Il n'avait été qu'un passe-temps, un amusement. Rien de _sérieux_.

« John, ce n'est pas la peine ; si tu ne _veux_ pas, je … »

Rodney tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sheppard. John. Il voulait y croire. Croire que Pierson avait tort. Alors il décida de mentir.

« … Je _comprends_, je veux dire, ce n'est pas une décision facile. Nous pouvons attendre encore, il n'y a rien d'urgent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il força un petit sourire.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait ce sourire. Celui que Rodney lui offrait depuis que Pierson l'avait attaqué. Un sourire plein de doute et d'insécurités. Ce type avait réussi à ébranler les certitudes du petit génie de la Galaxie de Pégase. Il avait définitivement de la chance d'être mort. Rodney croyait que c'était _lui_ que John rejetait.

« Rodney. »

« Huuuuuu. »

John l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. C'était juste des petits baisers mouillés.

« Je crois que j'ai très envie … »

Smack, sur le front et les joues.

« … de _toi_ … »

Smack, smack, sur chacune des paupières.

« … _maintenant_. »

John plongea son regard dans celui de Rodney. Il y détecta encore de l'incertitude. Okayyyy. Il entreprit de déshabiller son scientifique préféré, entre chaque petit « smack », il enlevait un vêtement. Puis, il guida Rodney vers le petit lit (3).

« Tu sais … »

Smack, smack. Nez et lobes d'oreille.

« … je suis dans l'USAF (4) depuis plus de 15 ans … »

Smack. Smack. Smack.

« …. Ce qui implique de longues nuits dans des baraquements sordides entourés de soldats ; de longues nuits froides, pendant lesquelles chacun se sent un peu seul … »

Smack. Engouffrement d'un œil, cils et paupières ensembles.

« … et si je n'ai jamais participé à, disons, aux _festivités de nuit_, je ne peux pas dire que j'ignore _comment_ on fait. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, Rodney, « Oh », et donc … »

Smack. Cette fois titillement des lèvres.

« … Je dispose de toutes les _informations_, dont nous avons besoin. Allez viens par ici.»

Rodney se laissa guider.

« La première chose à faire, c'est de se détendre. Se détendre COM-PLE-TE-MENT. »

John _joua_ avec lui un moment. Il n'y avait guère d'autres mots. La séance de « poutous mouillés » terminée, Rodney eu droit à celle de « rechercher du point G ». Au bout de quelques minutes, Rodney se sentait plus excité que détendu. Mais surtout, il se sentait bien.

« Et maintenant, relaxation … »

Relaxa-ohhhhhhhhummmmmouiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

John lui massait la plante des pieds. C'était … c'était … Wow.

« … et détente … »

Rodney sentait les mains de John sur lui, allez et venir. Partout.

_Partout_ ? Ohoho.

Il se contracta aussitôt.

« Shshshshshsh. Ca va aller, Rodney … »

John glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes et joua un moment avec la langue de Rodney, explorant son palais, mordillant ses lèvres. Rodney se détendit.

« Mets toi sur le ventre (5). »

« Hummmmm. »

Rodney s'exécuta.

Il poussa un petit hoquet lorsque un doigt le pénétra complètement, puis deux. John continuait de le caresser et de lui parler gentiment. Et les doigts, furent bientôt remplacés par quelque chose de plus gros.

De_ beaucoup_ plus gros.

Rodney ne pu empêcher un cri étranglé de lui échapper et agrippa les draps avec force. John continua ses caresses, déposant toute une autre série de baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rodney, caressant le sexe de ce dernier, blotti contre les draps.

Puis John commença à bouger. Doucement, pour laisser le temps à Rodney de s'habituer à la pression, mais rapidement, emporté par le plaisir, ces mouvements se firent plus rapides. C'était si étrange, d'être ainsi _dans_ Rodney. Une sensation de chaleur, d'étroitesse, de velours.

Ils poussèrent un cri presque simultanément. L'orgasme de Rodney entraîna celui de John. Ce dernier repu, retomba sur le dos trempé de sueur de Rodney.

Pendant un long moment, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la petite pièce, fut la respiration rapide de ses deux occupants.

Rodney fut bien évidemment le premier à rompre le silence.

« Wow. »

Ouais, wow. C'avait été … _Wow_. John était encore sous le choc de son orgasme mais il entendit nettement la question suivante de Rodney. Une question qu'il attendait, qui lui disait que tout allait bien.

Qu'ils allaient bien.

« On recommence ? » (6)

**Fini !**

**1. **Bon, cette histoire ferait sans doute doucement rigoler mon copain homo, vu qu'il a toujours su quelle était sa préférence sexuelle et qu'il est complètement vierge … avec les filles ! Mais je suppose que lorsque l'on se _découvre_ homo – si tant est que cela arrive, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée – le passage à l'acte sexuel ne doit pas être des plus faciles !

**2.** Je préfère le registre _sensuel_ au registre _sexuel_ alors désolée si le chapitre 5 n'est pas tiptop ! Je peux vous dire que les derniers paragraphes furent coton à écrire !

(3) Si vous avez vu Duet (saison 2) vous savez que le lit de Rodney est vraiment petit ! On ne peut y dormir que l'un _sur_ l'autre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (LOL).

(4) USAF : US Air Force.

(5) Merci Téli !

(6) J'ai déjà utilisé cette réplique dans Jeux de mains : Roro est INSATIABLE !


End file.
